kart_kingdomkartsfandomcom-20200213-history
Gamestar Mechanic Jr
Gamestar Mechanic Jr. is a game available to play in the Games Tent in Kart Kingdom. The game is not part of PBS KIDS or any show, as it is a simplified version of the popular website for game making, Gamestar Mechanic. Instead of being drawn in an anime style, the characters are all drawn in a neat chibi style and the player's character is never seen, unlike Gamestar Mechanic, where the player character, Addison, is always seen. There isn't really an objective to the game; it is a game to make small games, upload them, like other games, and send them to friends. It is supposed to teach the basics of game mechanics, such as what makes a game fun, what makes it too hard, too easy, and how to find the right medium. This is not to be confused with coding. Players used to be able to get bits based on the characters from the game, but due to a recent glitch, players cannot obtain bits from the game anymore except for ordinary bits such as Earth. Players also used to be able to get Black Karts from the game, but, for some reason, those are also glitched. Players would be able to use the bits to make Gamestar Mechanic Jr, Karts, Stickers, and Power-ups. The Power-ups were also glitched at one time, so when players would craft them, nothing would happen. No one knows if that has been fixed since players can no longer craft the power-ups. Episode Plots There are episodes you must play in Gamestar Mechanic Jr. to unlock items in the game. Episode 1 - Welcome to Factory 7 Part 1: Dangerous Green Maze Part 2: Messy New Garden Part 3: Cool Pretty Maze Episode 2 - What's in a Goal? Episode 3 - Where Rules Rule Episode 4 - Collecting Components Episode 5 - Mechanic's Mechanics Episode 6 - Bending Space Characters Jhansi - Jhansi is very good at making games. She works with the player character to make games and help others in Factory 7. She has orange hair and wears a dress that is white and orange. Aran - Aran is the fastest character in GMJ, and the fastest game-developer in Factory 7. She has white hair, wears a blue hat and a blue outfit. She is very inconsistent when it comes to game-making. Amstrad - Unlike Aran, Amstrad is the slowest character in GMJ and the slowest game-developer in Factory 7. He is all about training. He is very much like a military soldier. He has white hair and a purple outfit. He is known for making very hard games in Factory 7 and sometimes goes a little overboard. Emile - Emile is the librarian in Factory 7. That isn't really his job, he does it more for fun. He noticed that everyone visiting the library heads straight to the old books full of Factory 7 secrets and made a game out of the library so that people can look around and see that there are plenty of other good books in the library. Jhansi told Emile that it was clever but he put so many locks and keys around that it got confusing. After she helped him fix it, she said that she would like to check out a book, but Emile said that she already had an overdue book. Emile has greenish-blonde hair and wears a green outfit. Trivia * This is the simplified, chibi-style version of the game Gamestar Mechanic. * All of the characters shown in Gamestar Mechanic Jr. also appear in Gamestar Mechanic, as older versions of themselves. * Even though all the characters in GMJ appear in GM, it does not work vice-versa. There are many characters that do not appear in GMJ because they would over-complicate the game for young kids, such as the heads of the different schools, Addison (player character), and the main villain of Gamestar Mechanic. * The picture (first one shown above) used in the tweet to introduce the game doesn't have Del in the Parts Trailer. Instead, a blue-skinned, dark-haired, smiling girl with glasses sits in his place. * In the picture used in the tweet, the NASA Kart is miscolored. It is supposed to be yellow, but the designer colored it blue for some reason. * With the "different schools" concept staying in GM, GMJ still carries it to an extent. For example: Amstrad represents skill games. Each character specializes in one style of gaming/game-making, although it is never really revealed what style Jhansi prefers, as she always helps the others out at Factory 7. * In Gamestar Mechanic, the player character is called Addison no matter what (kind of like some other games that automatically choose a name that could be given to boys or girls), although in GMJ, the player's username shows up upon starting the game up, even though none of the characters ever call the player character by their username. * There are episodes you must play to earn items in GMJ. They are all completely free, unlike in Gamestar Mechanic, where only the first episode is free. * The location the game is set in is Factory 7, a place for making and learning how to make games. In GMJ, not much is revealed about Factory 7, but in Gamestar Mechanic, a lot is revealed about Factory 7, such as it is a game-developing school that is quite hard to get into, and on the plane that takes people there, students can play games made by each school to help them decide what kinds of games they would like to make. * It is very rare, but occasionally this error message will appear: Category:Games Tent Games